The use of needle and suture in closing tissue defects or otherwise fastening tissue is known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,281 discloses a suture anchor which can be used with a needle and suture material. It is also known to employ suture methods in endoscopic applications. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,778 discloses a surgical instrument for applying sutures to tissue, which includes a needle deployment mechanism.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved devices and methods for securing tissue, including devices and methods which can be used endoscopically and/or in open procedures.